


Purple Pajamas

by purplestripe66



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/pseuds/purplestripe66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane and Karone get ready for bed on the Megaship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Pajamas

Zhane stretched out happily on the bed. It was definitely worth it to put in a queen sized in here. No matter how hard it was to remove the old bunk, especially without Andros knowing about it. Once they'd done it, he couldn't say no.

Zhane chuckled, remembering the look on Andros' face when he'd put two and two together and realized what they wanted the bigger bed for. He yawned, watching the bathroom door, waiting for Karone to come out.

He groaned as someone knocked on the door, just when he had gotten comfortable. He sighed, getting up.

Cassie froze, staring at him, "Uh, Zhane?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

Zhane looked down. He was wearing gray sweatpants, a lavender t-shirt, and purple fuzzy slippers, "My pajamas."

Cassie blinked, "Those are your pajamas?"

"Yeah... What's wrong with it?"

Cassie shook her head, "Uh, nothing. I just came by to return Karone's scrunchi," she said handing him a pink and purple scrunchi.

"Sure."

Cassie hesitated, "Even the slippers?"

Zhane looked down again, "What's wrong with my slippers?"

"Nothing. Never mind. G'night Zhane."

"Night," Zhane said, heading back towards the bed. Karone came out of the bathroom wearing a long purple t-shirt, just as he was sitting down. "What's wrong with my pajamas?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, walking over to the bed. "They're still on?" she suggested, pushing him down onto the pillows.

Zhane grinned up at her, "I think you're absolutely right."


End file.
